


Cryogenics

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dark, Drug Use, Hydra, Identity Issues, M/M, Oral Sex, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes as the Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky都是冬日战士。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryogenics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sodafly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodafly/gifts).
  * A translation of [cryogenics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726253) by [Sodafly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodafly/pseuds/Sodafly). 



——

他们是冬兵。他们是一个被割裂成两半，但仍匍匐在同一块千苍百孔表皮下的整体。他们总是动作一致，象是仅有的本能在命令他们同时前进，在沉默不语中，在空气流转中，眼神交汇。他们是最致命的武器，如一个神话，战场上飞舞的传说。他们即是彼此。

Steve，名为Steve的这个男人，望向Bucky，与后者早已落在他身上的视线胶着。

曾有人试图抹消他们的名字，但每一次只要相遇，他们就能脱口而出地呼唤对方。也曾试图让他们分离，而结局一如既往：他们无法正常执行任务，他们会不惜一切代价地斩除障碍寻找另一半。在凌乱的尸体中，在摇摇欲坠的门后，在一条血路的终点，Steve和Bucky执手而立，沾满鲜血的手指与金属的手指紧扣着。他们的笑容里映着血，眼神迷乱，而难舍难分。

不过现在他们正在执行任务，要清除一个目标。

“上还是下？”Bucky随意地问着，用小刀比划。

“上。”

他们一齐走向目标。Bucky将小刀放入Steve等候的掌心，让他牢牢地握住。随后他蹲下身，而Steve转过座椅扳起目标的下巴露出脖子。悄无声息的两刀。一刀在颈动脉搏动处，另一刀在胸骨剑突下缘。他们互相交换最后一眼，在某一方的示意下，另一个人将刀往里插到最深。

血从口中喷了出来，浓稠地一直流过脖子，流过破碎的衣物，流过握着小刀如屠宰般无情切割的金属质地的手。Steve后退半步，将刀刃擦干净后收入鞘中。Bucky也一样，飞快起身回到Steve身边，呼吸中全是一片血腥。Steve情不自禁地伸手抚过死者的眼皮，好像让他闭目便可得到安息。

“保持联络，我来善后。”Steve说，命令般的口吻让Bucky浑身战栗。

他们在对街一幢大楼的屋顶上会合，清理身上的血迹。Bucky漫不经心地丢着小刀，娴熟地玩抛接游戏。落日余晖洒在他半长的发间，皮肤像是镀上一层金。

“我们该去向上头报告。”

Steve的手伸进Bucky的皮带里，贴近他，抵在他颈后微笑。

“几时？”

“立刻。”

“然后呢？”

“没有多问任务以外的问题。”

他狠狠地咬住Bucky的后颈，象是责怪他。

“挤点时间出来。”背后的压制消失了，但存在感仍没有淡去。他们穿上外套掩盖身形，肩并肩地走在屋顶上，影子在身后拉得很长。

——

他们回到俄罗斯，回到将他们牢牢包裹在一起多年、将他们的心冻成石头的冰雪的怀抱。他们走进冷冻舱，透过门板望着穿白大褂的男人们，望着玻璃上陌生的倒影，望着一切归于黑暗前最后一抹暮色。

当许多年后再度醒来，他们已不知寒冷为何物。

——

有一次，没有任务，也没有被冰冻，他们就和其他特工一起待在HYDRA的基地里。那些特工与他们根本无法相提并论，那些人的血液中流动的不是寒冰。

很象第一次的时候，他们一无所知地苏醒。那时他们就像两个幽魂，无形，透明，脑中残存一个毫无真实性的名字。

Bucky会瞪着每一个进入Steve周围半径两米内的人，他的身体紧绷着随时都会出击。这是他的本能反应，好像保护Steve是他的天职，是他在忘却的时光里也一直坚守的东西。一个象Steve那样高大强壮的男人不需要保护，但在Bucky的想法中这都是错的，Steve应该……个子更小，身体更弱。Steve坐在一边垂着头，一手环在身前仿佛在承受不知何方的重压。Bucky就看着左手，恍然若失地活动起机械手指。他们不说话，他们不知道该怎么开口。他们互相不认识，但又感到无法分离。

院子里其他人都不靠近他们了，只是带着愤恨的神情盯着他们，把他们当敌人似地。将军Vasily Karpov的双手放在他们肩上，说他们是最厉害的武器，是上天赐予俄罗斯的瑰宝，所以遭受嫉恨也是理所当然。

他们第一趟共同出任务是悄悄潜进柏林。大楼的窗户太小，他们找不到合适的角度瞄准室内的目标。也许对方也同样感知他们的到来，因此始终避开没有厚重黑色窗帘遮挡的那扇窗。他们需要改变策略。

“去搜一下，找到别的途经，不要弄出声音。”Steve说，朝某个方向指了指就迅速转身离开，像一头在楼里盘旋的猛禽。

三楼有个露台，窗帘拉着，小小的窗玻璃和框架。应该很容易能敲开玻璃从里面开启，内部则直通私人办公室。他们记着庄园的整个布局，空白的脑海有足够空间储存。楼房的各个房间都不互通，更便于他们在阴影中接近目标。根据侦察到的信息，午夜时分，对方会在顶楼的套间出现。

Bucky等待Steve来找他，示意那个小小的露台。Steve无比的强壮，并且，尽管只共同训练过屈指可数的几次他们的行动却总象一辈子都在并肩战斗似地心有灵犀。Steve在露台下站好，双手举起；Bucky后退几步，助跑上前踩在Steve十指交叉的掌心被Steve用力抬到空中。他向上跃去，左手抓住露台外的围栏，无声地攀上那一小块平地。

在窗沿施压直至玻璃破裂，轻轻取出碎片而不弄出响动，他伸手进去摸到门把，拉开门闩，向里推开一条缝。进门前他在围栏上绑了一条绳索让Steve跟着爬上来。他们一道踏入，Steve在身前横着一把小刀，Bucky握枪紧跟在后。房间昏暗，无声，走廊和其他地方也没有灯光。楼梯在走廊尽头，头顶上有脚步声。他们慢慢前进，每一步都是精妙的角度，融化在黑暗中，无声无息。

走上楼梯后他们停下脚步，身体平伏地贴着墙。楼梯右侧的房间里透出灯光，门半掩着，有声音传到走廊上。他们都听得懂德语，那仓促而带着强烈惧意的话语在他们耳内犹如一种方言。目标想要逃离欧洲。目标知道他们出动了，知道冬日战士首次接受任务来取他性命。惧意，更多的是因为他们的到来。

Steve跨出剩下几步，站在楼梯对面一角握着刀准备出击。Bucky站在最后一级台阶，身体压在地上避开灯光。从声音里听得出来房间里除了目标只有一个同伴，其他家庭成员已经离开，不会再有太多尸体。经过半个小时一动不动的等候，脚步声逐渐接近，目标的同伴匆忙下楼。

即使他看见Bucky也没有时间发出警告了，Steve已经捂住他的嘴，在对方一声闷哼中鲜血四溅地割开他的喉咙。短短几秒就结束。血落在Bucky的面罩和眼罩上，落在地毯上流得到处都是。不过他们无暇顾及，尸体一落地Bucky就站起来，再也不掩饰动静地大步进门，拉开保险结果了目标。那个人甚至没意识到发生了什么事，还在往公文包里塞资料就被Bucky上来送入两颗子弹。

血和脑浆喷洒在墙上，尸体倒地，深色的木质地板上氤氲起大片殷红。收枪入鞘的Bucky拎起公文包回到走廊。

“任务完成。我们走。”

他们原路脱身，走出很远才解下面具和眼罩，避免追查。

——

两人连夜往回赶，偷偷溜出边境，乘上一部装甲车。Steve彻夜警醒，药物让他无需太多睡眠。Bucky也撑了大半夜，但在黎明破晓时分他还是睡着了，头垂在胸口，随着车子的颠簸而左右摇晃着半个人都贴在Steve身上。他们没有多少肢体接触，但这份感觉非常美妙。

真奇怪。他们理应是陌生人，但又似曾相识。他们才见面几个礼拜，却象从出生就熟识至今的旧友。他们不知道自己是谁，可在一起了，就觉得完整。

回到基地后他们分开休息了几天，接受测试，报告任务，中间始终隔着一堵墙。分离让人紧张。寂静，沉默，穿白大褂的男人们，这一切都让Bucky快要疯狂。他再也不能忍受孤单，他尖叫着要Steve，要那个明明根本不认识，却仿佛一直陪伴他左右的男人。也许Steve也一样，也许他们连尖叫也选择在同一时刻。

被单独关押着的Bucky仿佛看到一片盛夏的薄雾；伴随着兴奋尖叫的游乐园，云霄飞车那让人头晕欲吐的旋转，还有一个瘦小得Bucky可以轻易搂在怀里的金发男孩的笑脸。他看到波浪，闻到海水的气息，他在断续的炮火声中握着武器在沙滩上狂奔，他跟随着一个身穿红白蓝相间制服的男人——这个男人个子好高，一点都不象科尼岛里那个小豆芽菜，但他们又是同一个人，完全一样的人。Bucky看到的东西不多，都是太明媚的场景，他不得不闭上眼想要忘记这一幕幕，好让脑中的痛楚平息。

几天之后他被释放出来，外面空气冷冽，地上结着霜，场地四周有高高的围栏上面缠着带刺的铁丝。其他人也在，但没有那个人的踪影，没有冬日战士的另一半。Bucky坐在一个箱子上焦急地等待，任风吹动他的短发。他僵硬地坐着一动不动，等到Steve摇摇晃晃地出现在视野中Bucky就起身握住他的手腕。他能感觉到拇指下方的脉动，是镇定，沉稳，有力的脉动。他分明是第一次这么做，但是又好像已经有过无数次的练习。不该这样。没有记忆的武器怎会有这种感觉？他体内开始翻腾着陌生的东西。他不知道那是什么，而如果是其他人，就会告诉他，那是恐惧。

“你是谁？”Bucky用英语问，其他士兵都讲俄语所以这是只属于他们的交谈。“为什么你在我脑子里？”

“那为什么你也在我的脑子里？”Steve低吼，挥开他的手。Steve心里也凝结着一团陌生的感觉，一团恐惧。

“你不能这样对我。”Bucky开始尖叫，他只懂得唯一的解决问题的手段，就是暴力。这次他抓住Steve的领子想更有气势地威吓他，但Steve动作快他一步，反手抽了Bucky一个耳光把他打到地上。

其他人都看着他们，饶有兴致地看着他们憎恨的目标互相厮杀。Bucky咬牙撑着地面向Steve的小腿踹去，把他踢得跪倒，随后拳头击中他的脸，一个直拳紧接着一记瞄准下巴的右钩拳。第一下他打中了，但Steve低头躲过第二下，猛地跃起将Bucky仰面扑倒。Bucky的脑袋重重地磕在地上。

他们扭打着，身上沾满了冰霜，Bucky翻身骑在Steve的腰上，双手都被Steve紧紧钳制住，互相用体重向对方施压。Bucky的左臂发出机关齿轮的声音，使用了足够大的力气将Steve的手压在地面上。Steve没有再向他动手，只是全力制住他的行动。

“从我脑子里出去，出去。出去！”Bucky不断尖叫着直到喉咙刺痛，直到眼前泪水朦胧。他无法再忍受那闪现的场景，无法再忍受大脑深处传出的剧痛，无法再忍受Steve既是一个鬼魂，又是他无法割离的半身。

双手受制的Bucky有想要触犯禁忌的冲动，他向前伏低身体，柔韧的腰使他能够低头咬住Steve裸露的脖颈。Steve痛呼出声，却在同时挺起下半身与Bucky摩擦。Bucky被前所未有的感触攫住了，他象是被困在一个进退不得的险境，他想杀了Steve摆脱这片混乱又想就这样一直与他磨合，让那感觉淹没自己。

不过结束得太快，Bucky被大力推开，身体撞击地面，翻滚，四肢着地跪在那里。Steve已经站起来了，脖子上有一个鲜艳的咬痕，他的眼眶肿胀，马上就会泛起青紫，他的手背关节都磨破了。

“你以为只有你一个人吗Bucky？你以为我会知道为什么会对你这样一个陌生人有那么熟悉的感觉？”Steve没有大喊，但他的目光能灼烧一切。

“我不知道你他妈是谁。”

“我也一样。”

Steve的话听起来困惑得惊人。他们那样面对面站着，注视着彼此，Bucky被Steve扇到的脸颊有点破，有点出血，正与大脑中的痛楚一起共鸣。有什么不知名的东西，也许是愧疚感的东西，在Bucky望着Steve的时候悄悄袭上他的心。

“Steve……”Bucky脆弱而茫然地呼唤他，但当周围人都散去，有穿白大褂的人带着注射器躲在手持警棍与盾牌的保安中接近时，Bucky又发不出声音了。“Steve。”

在他绝望的低喃中，Steve望向Bucky恐惧注视着的人群。他毫不犹豫地冲到最靠近的一名保安跟前从他手里夺下盾并砸中他的脖子。尸体落地，头颈扭成一个匪夷所思的角度，但Steve没有在看，他举着盾回到Bucky旁边。Bucky靠在他身后，目光扫过任何一点可能的威胁，任何一把不在他们手中的武器。

举着盾牌感觉很对，好像一直沉甸甸地压在Steve胳膊上的重量终于被卸下了似地。他昂首站在Bucky身前犹如无法抗拒的力量遇到决不退让的阻挡。Steve递给Bucky一根警棍，他们一起战斗，Steve使用那块形状奇诡的盾牌而Bucky挥舞着警棍让血飞了一地，遥远的冲锋枪响恍若未闻。

一句俄语的训斥传来，终止了这场闹剧。Steve和Bucky停手，立正，他们看到Vasily Karpov站在跟前，难得没有双手插着衣袋。

“我的孩子们，这是怎么回事？”

他们没有说话，只是默默地靠拢了。

“出了什么问题？”

Steve丢下盾。

“我的头。”Bucky小声回答。他们看起来就像两个面对家长的迷路的孩子。

“冬日战士，医生们和我来这里是为了帮助你们。难道对你们的好意付出还不够吗？”

痛楚始终横亘在脑中，但也总会停止。他们唯一能确定的就是效忠Karpov，为他杀戮，为他死，从不质疑他的命令。Karpov或许会伤害他们，但目的只有一个，就是帮助他们。

Bucky握住Steve的手，拉着他走到将军面前。Vasily Karpov搭上他们两人的肩，他们因此没有注意有针头扎进后颈。黑暗再度降临。

——

电流炙热，让他们的血液奔腾如同岩浆，他们在椅子上大喊着，抽搐着，在束缚中挣扎。这让他们想起第一次睁开眼睛的时候，他们是如何破冰而出，是如何被包裹在金属里，那时有怎样的白炽的痛，还有满脸的泪。

然后就什么都没有了，没有陌生的画面，没有痛，只有虚无。

——

现在，他们的主人是Alexander Pierce。最后一次看见Vasily Karpov是为了护送他离开亚洲，他已经垂垂老矣。而最后一次看见Alexander Lukin，后者正和德国人闹得不可开交。他们被冰冻了几十年，象损毁的工具一样被当作文物保存。他们醒来时已经是全新的世界，每一次睁眼都有更先进的机器，更致命更有效，把所有的情感和记忆都从他们脑中抹消，让他们空空如也。他们只是武器。只是一块白板。

那年春天太阳热得惊人，他们把一个男人淹死在水池里。按着男人的是Bucky，Steve就在他耳边说着鼓励的话，伸手在他腿间抚摸。男人瘫软下来，被脸朝下丢在碧蓝的池面上。戴着面具的Bucky不住喘息，他向后伸手抓住Steve的防弹背心绑带，贴着他磨蹭。

“快点，快点来。”Bucky喘道，面具和眼罩让他浑身发热，没有温存的耐心。

“不能在这里。”Steve的声音也早已沙哑，其实一开始执行任务他就在失控边缘。“不能在这里，太开阔，我们得离开。”

这不公平，但他们本就不知公平为何物。他们只知道周围人投向他们的目光，和无法分离的彼此。他们本身经过太多次洗脑已没有多少感情。Steve收回手，但仍然搂着Bucky的腰防止他跌倒。他们的步履一开始有些僵硬，因为勃起而难耐着，但最终他们成功地逃离了这片郊区的别墅区。

Steve走得很急，拉着Bucky来到最近一家高速公路休息站闯进了淋浴间。正午时分，浴室空无一人——坦白说就算有人他们也不在乎。Steve把Bucky按在洗脸池上，肮脏的圆钝的瓷砖抵着Bucky的后腰。Bucky抓住Steve的面具扯下来丢到一边。Steve的样子有点不一样了，头发更短，脸上都是胡子，眼睛充血而眼圈发黑。他们的样子都和以前不同，看起来就象是行走的僵尸。但在他们眼里的对方依然那么美。

“现在就想要。”Bucky呜咽着，张开腿骑在Steve顶进他胯间的大腿上，不停地扭动。他的眼罩掀在头顶，面具也已经被弃之不顾。他一手抓住Steve的头发往后拉，露出他曲线分明的脖颈，另一手拽开Steve的制服领子。他咬着Steve的喉结吸吮，只要不流血，再醒目的吻痕过上几个小时也会淡去。

“来，Buck，告诉我你想要什么。”Steve呼吸急促，紧紧箍住Bucky与他贴合。Bucky想要一切，想要全部，即使再多也不觉满足。

“我要你他妈给我跪下。”Bucky吼道，用力咬住Steve的下唇，咬得出了血。Steve痛得抽气，手指揪紧了。Bucky必须且只能选择一种方式，而Steve的嘴却向来那么美。在半压迫半自愿之下，Steve重重地跪倒在地。

他的手立刻抓住厚皮带解开两道带扣，随手放到地上。隐藏其中的武器互相磕碰着。没有必要处理腿上捆绑的刀鞘，只要拉下拉链解放Bucky的分身就够了。Steve端详了它一会儿。这么多年来他看过无数次，又好像从没见过，但无论如何只要是对方身上的东西，就能让他们渴求。他伸出舌头舔舐粉色的唇，被唾液润湿以后看起来亮晶晶的。Bucky的分身在Steve手里一跳。

“如果我是想叫你盯着看，那不如让你他妈给我画张老二的速描。”这个时候的Bucky总象完全变了个人，又仿佛更贴近他的本质。

“好了Bucky，再说脏话就什么也别想要。”Steve抬眼看着他，无辜得好像这辈子从没听过“操”这个词，更别提刚杀了个人就为别人口活了。

“你又要吸我老二，又听不得脏话。”

“对。”Steve微笑，垂下眼睛长长地、轻柔地从根部到顶端舔了他一记。他用舌尖挑逗着铃口，似有若无地打圈。Steve最恶劣的一点就是他会故意逼得Bucky失去理智，把他撩拨得再也无法镇定，难耐而欲火焚身。

“别他妈开玩笑了。”Bucky双手按住自己的大腿，摸到了枪柄，皮套。Steve歪头仿佛在斟酌他的要求，最后却决定故意无视，继续在那个部位的青筋上蜻蜓点水地吻。

但Bucky知道该怎么对付他；Bucky知道Steve也喜欢粗暴点，被紧抓着头发强迫他全部含入。现在这个傻瓜正在自找罪受。Bucky的金属手指在他发间弯曲，抓住，然后分身直直地插进Steve口中。Steve的呻吟是意外与渴望交织，他将Bucky整个含住了，脸都被按在对方褪到一半的裤子布料上。

半张着嘴的Bucky仰头望了一眼浴室天花板上耀眼的灯。他的分身被湿热包裹着，有一条舌头在下面来回地舔。他觉得思绪忽地飞转，眼前闪过不知是否属于他的回忆画面，耳边听见仿佛来自前一世的告白。血管里的寒冰消失了，被Steve带来的火焰融化。前所未有的感觉。

Bucky在一记吸吮中咬牙，他又垂下头，发丝披散在脸颊两边。Steve正凝视着他，视线令他颤抖，粉色的唇已经变得通红，正牢牢含住他的分身。Steve吞吐着他，时而吸着前端用舌头扫过龟头时而又舔去溢出的前液。然后他吞下Bucky的全部，呻吟着，振动从他的口腔流窜Bucky全身，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“你看，”Bucky说，带着手套的指尖隔了那层粗糙的织物抚摸Steve后颈，力道足够令对方颤栗。他摸过Steve的脸，感觉自己的分身顶在他的脸颊上，触感分明的形状。“你含得真不错。”

Steve跪坐着两手捏住Bucky的臀部推动他，这个角度让他可以进入更深。Bucky喘息着咒骂着右手抓着洗脸池关节都泛白，不由自主的抽动让Steve有点噎到。而另一只金属的手仍覆在Steve的脸颊上。

Steve发出湿润的水声放开他，喘了口气，Bucky的分身顶端还戳着他的下唇，前液慢慢流进他的口中。看着Steve的目光透过睫毛落在他身上，而后臀仍被粗暴地抓握着，这样的画面足够让Bucky在高潮边缘。

“你现在才叫下流。”Bucky喘道，拇指蹭过Steve的唇，按进他的嘴角。Steve轻轻张嘴舔他的指节，舌头在手套上摩擦。

“是的，但只在你面前。”Steve的嘴角上扬，说不出到底有什么意味。这样的表情也许他已经重复做过无数次，而Bucky能体会他的真实他的感情。Bucky在这样的真实中难以呼吸，背脊流窜过一道占有欲。

“那么快点为我张开你的嘴。”他拉扯Steve头发，让他仰着脸张开嘴，然后猛地插进他口中。

这是属于他的东西。Steve，还有他们在任务和冰冻的空隙间，偷来的时光里的一切，都属于他。当他们出了冰柜时HYDRA或许已经做了可怕的事，让他们成为没有记忆的机器，但Steve仍会无须强迫就跪在他面前，会热情地接纳他，并且只有他。这个认知令Bucky疯狂。

“就这样Steve，操，你真棒……”Bucky开始口不择言，开始告诉Steve他是多么地好，让Steve知道他是属于Bucky的，只属于Bucky一个人。“你的嘴也他妈是我的。”

Steve呜咽着，毫不抵抗地让Bucky操干他的口腔，睫毛扑扇。Bucky能看见他制服下硬挺的部分，能看见他的苦苦忍耐，手却始终抓着他的臀部。Bucky隐约听见有人敲了敲浴室的门不过明智地没有闯入。他并不在乎。不管是谁只要干扰这一刻的Bucky都会扭断他的脖子。汗水滚落他的额头，Bucky张着嘴喘息，胸口起伏，被Steve紧紧包裹。

他要到了，然后或许他还会无力地瘫软。他用三次挺腰提醒Steve，最后将对方的脑袋死死压在下腹，直接射进Steve的喉咙。Steve都吞下去了，喉结上下滑动，直到Bucky放手他才后退，张大嘴让Bucky看到已经一点不剩。

“好家伙。”Bucky也跪下，半坐在Steve大腿上一手轻柔地在他脑后抚摸着另一手去寻找他的裤子拉链。“轮到你了。”

没过多久Steve也解放出来，他的大腿上坐着Bucky，只能在肮脏的浴室地板上弓起腰。制服衣领都被扯的乱七八糟，Steve低吼着弄脏了Bucky的手指，被Bucky深深地咬着肩膀，血与汗水混杂流淌。Bucky满足地在他耳边出了口气，把手上的体液舔掉，搞的Steve不知所以地更加脸红。

他们摇摇晃晃地站起来，手里拽着眼罩和面具。Bucky搂住Steve的肩和他慢悠悠地走出浴室。感觉太好，他可以根本不去在意周遭的眼光。反正也不要紧，几个小时后他们的这点记忆都会被抹消一空。

——

1975年后他们被冰冻了很长一段时间。那一年他们在美国，将一名不肯在为HYDRA做事的政客全家灭口，目标是一个男人，一个女人，还有三名孩童。他们设计得象一次事故，确切地说，一场车祸，轿车翻出道路撞得面目全非。

这次任务出得很久，他们还要离开DC赶往纽约完成最后一项才回俄罗斯。Lukin忙于其他事情等他们回去了估计也不在，不过他们一路都和接头点保持联系并向上级汇报着工作。这一年冬天特别冷，他们第一次离开冰柜这么久。他们都明白离开基地时间越长就越不安全。

但抵达纽约后他们却发现那里真美，就象家一样。他们舍不得走。那天夜里他们忍受了极大痛苦，挖出手臂里的追踪芯片再把鲜血淋漓的伤口缝好。这是他们最后一个接头点，明天他们就应该去机场。但他们不会去。

“我想知道更多。”Steve说，干涸的血迹点缀在他的胳膊上，他把Bucky的长发梳理到耳后。Steve又开始长胡子了，他的头发是金色，胡茬却黑黑的。“想知道全部。”

“什么的全部？”Bucky明知故问，他依偎着那只手。如此陌生的温柔。

“你。”

“我们是一样的，Steve。我们是冬日战士。”

“那为什么我会叫你Bucky，你叫我Steve？”

这是一个他们都找不到答案的问题。只是Steve还在这里。Steve一直都在。他们从同样的部位挖出追踪器，在伤口缝上同样数量的针脚。Bucky爬到Steve大腿上压着他的肩膀，把他压倒，然后和他躺在一起，身体完美地契合。

“那就来了解我，不过谅你也不敢。”

——

他们逃脱了两周，最后被HYDRA抓获。他们遭受惩罚，被迫分离，经过折磨后再被洗脑，关进冰柜。他们不完美了。他们又一次产生了自我意识，即使人格没有重新建立起来却还是出现意向需求。现在他们只能作为终极武器了。

或者说，直到落在热衷于复活传说的Alexander Pierce手里。

——————

事实就是，Bucky从不认为自己是一个个体，但Steve的手碰到了他，Steve的手又大又温暖又强壮。他知道怎么触碰Bucky，怎么用无法承载的快感将Bucky从里到外吞噬一空。Bucky从不认为自己是一个个体，最后却在Steve身下哭泣，哀求他的抚摸，哀求他的占有，哀求他允许自己解放。

他的世界围绕Steve而转。

而Steve则全然地，彻底地掩埋于Bucky体内。他的一部分融合在Bucky的肌肉里，铭刻在Bucky左肩斑驳的伤痕里，流转在Bucky机械臂的活动中。Steve需要Bucky在身边，需要钻进他的身体将两人的骨头包裹在同一张表皮下。Steve的全部就落在Bucky的舌尖，落在Bucky呼唤的，他的名字上。

Bucky是Steve，Steve是Bucky。他们在一起是冬日战士。分开了就毫无意义。

——————

他们在巴黎。阳台门开着，微风吹过薄薄的窗帘。夏季的日照倾泻进宽敞的主卧。他们刚杀了一个政客，那具窒息而死的尸体还留在客厅；Bucky躺在死者的床上，趴在Steve胸前，两人赤裸的身体贴合着。Bucky的喉咙里还留着Steve射出来的东西，Steve扭动着，双手时而抓住床单，时而抓住Bucky的头发，承受他在自己口中迫不及待的冲刺。

这不是他们第一次在目标的家里做爱；杀戮会勾起他们某种不可名状的冲动，让他们突然间只想粗暴地在地毯上发泄出来。

Steve懒懒地在Bucky的背上画圈，被Bucky在肩上咬了一大口，痛得抽气。

“我们一直在做同样的事。”Steve若有所思地歪着头看天花板，突兀开口说道。Bucky只是满足地在他温热的身体上磨蹭，想钻进他皮肤底下永远不要和他分开。“我们以前也这么做过，很久很久以前。”

“不，没有。”

他们有。Steve还记得，或者说他感觉自己有那样的回忆在。他象是在看一场电影，站在角落，眼前有画面飞过，背景是闪耀明灭模糊的光影。很久很久以前来过巴黎，他脑中一个声音低语着，1944年的某个早晨，临出发去英国之前。在一个更小、更暗的房间里，周围没有开启的窗和飞舞的帘幕，只有他们两个人躺在一片泥泞中。Bucky趴在他胸口，在他身上落下无数轻吻，而Steve在Bucky的身上不断地抚摸着，象把他当成一块画布似地绘上花纹，绘上只属于他们俩的插图。

“我们有，第一次是……是……”Steve想不起时间，“但我们肯定有过。其他人都在楼下干杯，你说我们可以趁机用用我的单人间——”

“Steve。”

“‘毕竟我们可是在巴黎，欧洲人干尽疯狂事儿。’你那么说。”

“闭嘴。”

Bucky咬住Steve的肩膀，握住他手腕的力气太大感觉骨头都挤到了一块儿。尖锐的痛。画面闪现得更快，他们的动作象齿轮似地，一格一格，但又比什么都要真实，除了真实没有第二个答案。

“天啊Buck那时你看起来真美，我不敢相信我几乎失去你了。”

一只手捂住Steve的嘴，指尖深陷进脸颊。

“住口，不要再胡说，闭上你那该死的嘴。”Bucky在喊，他把Steve压在床上，手腕扭成一个很怪异的角度。Bucky的眼里是火焰与迷茫，狂野与失落，Steve知道自己看起来一定也是这样。那些画面不属于他们，但又确实存在；那不应该是回忆的一部分，可Steve知道这就是他们的过去，他再也找不回的过去。

他觉得精疲力尽了，他无力地让那双无情的、能够穿透冰层的手按住他。

“一个字都别再说。”Bucky咬牙切齿地说完，狠狠放开他。动作依然迅速而流畅地，他起身下床走到房间另一边，穿起内裤和制服。他以前没有这样做过，打破他们的和谐。

Steve的回忆里Bucky总是留在身边，一秒钟也不愿离开。

“别走。”Steve听见自己在说，微弱又可悲的声音从体内深处某一点冉冉升起，无法找寻源头所在。Bucky愣住了，他刚刚才把皮带扣好，伤痕累累的肩膀紧绷起来。而当他回头时紧绷感消失了，松软了。Bucky的表情是谨慎的刻板，但称不上完全空白，只能说曾经存在的东西留下的残影让他显得虚无。

“我想我走不了。”

他该怎么离开呢，这是他的全部，所有存放在脑海中的凌乱的细枝末节都有Steve。他离不开Steve，就象他离不开杀戮，离不开尖叫，离不开最残忍的折磨。他没有说“你不在的话我也活不下去”这种话，没有说这一认知令他多么地惊慌。

快步回到床边，Bucky伏在Steve上方粗鲁地抬起他的下巴，两人近在咫尺，威胁就从Bucky的唇间象毒药一样流淌进Steve口中。

“但如果你再骗我，我就拔掉你的舌头。”

“我没有骗你。”这样回答是错的，是另一句哄骗，另一份虚构的回忆。Bucky的手捏紧了，要是再用力的话甚至可以捏碎Steve的下巴。

“HYDRA那么告诉过你？”

“没有。”

“那就是谎言。”他放开Steve继续回去穿衣服，两人象戴上假面一样整理着服装。Steve不时看他，表情迷茫又失落，透出了空荡荡的内心。他们都知道对方在想什么。再有这样虚构的回忆浮现，就会再次被HYDRA洗脑，只留下一块纯粹的白板，只能输入命令而不作任何违拗。被洗脑是他们最害怕的事。

Bucky亲吻Steve的脑门，他得踮起脚才能这么做。这将成为他们的秘密，和其他的秘密一样，不让任何人知道。

他们沉默不语。别墅烧了起来，一场看似烟头引发的意外火灾。

——

不论他们为谁工作，Karpov也好，Lukin乃至Pierce也好，Bucky知道只要Steve说一声，他就愿意为他杀掉所有的人。

——

世界开始天翻地覆，超级英雄，SHIELD，先进的科技造就出难以想象的东西。这些他们都知道，他们往SHIELD里引入蛀虫，破坏一切Howard Stark还有Peggy Carter的苦心建设。那真是艺术般的壮举，Zola竟然从一开始就避开所有人的怀疑为HYDRA铺路。SHIELD就是一个谎言，HYDRA是这世上唯一的真实。

Steve还记得他们杀Howard Stark那次，象那么多年来的无数次一样伪装成车祸。在地上安放一个小型装置，选择最巧妙的时机引爆，然后Bucky悄悄检查废墟中无人存活，再假装成普通过路人打急救电话。

那家人的儿子没有死。Steve每回看见Tony Stark的脸就会思考他们何时会被派过去，象杀了他的父亲一样杀了他。那一天迟早会到来。

只不过现在他们得对付其他冥顽不灵的SHIELD特工。或者说是曾为他们工作，但开始生出异心向其他组织泄漏秘密的特工。Steve和Bucky没有参与拷问，他们站在Pierce的两侧，完全相同的姿势。随着刑讯折磨，对方开始吐露实情。Bucky为人类的脆弱感到惊讶。他们象蛋壳一样易碎，那么凄惨，那么无用。

“瞧。”仿佛感应到Bucky的心绪，Pierce开口了，“你比他们想象中还要厉害得多。你的纯洁和无暇让你变得强大。”

他的意思是，他们的大脑已经被彻底地毁坏，他们已经不再有感情。

“杀了他们。慢慢地下手，让他们知道鬼魂是多么轻易就能将他们消灭。”

Steve和Bucky同时转身，一齐举步向前，完全重合的动作。叛变的特工在Bucky一点一点打碎他们骨头、Steve让他们缓慢地流着血又挖出他们的眼睛时惨叫。冬日战士是他们最后刻印在视网膜上的映像。等到最后Steve和Bucky互相对视着，便只能看见浑身被血浸透的另一半，穿透眼罩的视线。

——

“我想感觉。”清洗过后Steve悄声说着，不过只要有穿白大褂的人走近他就会明智地闭上嘴。

“感觉什么？”Bucky挑眉。Steve耸耸肩，望向远方。

“随便什么，什么都好。”

Bucky停下脚步，他抓着Steve的胳膊，两人挤进一个空的储物柜。

“我来帮你。”

“好。”

——

结束了墨西哥的秘密行动后，他们躺在某个毒品贩子的巢穴里，空气热得粘腻，与纽约一样的星空悬挂在头顶。那地方很小，但位置巧妙。即使有人来盘问也找不到证据和相关线索。主人很聪明，没有多话，把他们安排在一个只有一张破床垫的房间里，门口则有珠帘隔绝外界。

“我有礼物要给你。”Bucky说着坐到Steve旁边。如果他会笑，那么出现在他脸上的就会是被称之为笑容的表情了；如果他懂得何为戏谑，那么他的语调末尾一定带着那份调侃。

“礼物？”礼物是个陌生的名词。

Bucky掏出一小袋白色粉末，在碟子上分成长条状。

“你说你想要感觉点什么，我也是。”

“规定不能这样。”

“别告诉其他人。就当作是我们的秘密。反正我们已经有那么多秘密了。”

的确，太多年的空白后，应该让他有些感觉。Steve低头嗅入三条粉末然后倒在床垫上。Bucky也一样，顺便拉上了毛毯。他们就穿着制服躺在那里，枪还别在腿上，其他武器就全堆到房间一角。

过了十分钟，Steve的心开始狂跳，象是要爆炸。他觉得身体都不属于自己了——尽管一开始就已经不属于他——知觉还在，却仿佛分裂成两半，一部分的意识游离到天空。他无知无觉也无法动弹，就那样轻飘飘地浮到空中。

可突然象山洪爆发一样有东西涌来。遥远的笑声，充满童稚与欢乐，两个孤儿在伦敦街头奔跑。其中一个落在后面不住地喘息，于是另一个过来扶着他继续前进。他眼前有难以理解的场景，飞快地流逝着，他好像很弱不禁风但又很倔强，总是被打到吐血，于是个子更高大更结实的Bucky就来搀扶他。Steve眼前有漫长岁月的记忆，他感到很真实，真实得当他看见Bucky穿着从未见过军装离他远去时，有了比死还要痛苦的错觉。他甚至想起了直到好几个月以后他才与Bucky重逢。

场景的流逝变慢了，最终沉淀为一条黑暗的通道与他们在寒风中攀越阿尔卑斯山的画面。突然他们到了一辆火车上，颠簸着翻山越岭，他带着一块圆形盾牌身穿红蓝白相间的制服。他完全想不起来这是什么衣服，但又被那么妥帖地包裹着。Bucky在旁边穿着蓝色队服，肩膀上有和Steve帽子上一样的小翅膀。没有面具，没有眼罩，没有机械臂。在这个画面里他们充满了生气。

直至Bucky捡起Steve落下的盾牌。

回忆那么鲜明，画面那么清晰，悬在车厢外侧的定格那么刺目。

“抓住我的手！”火车的呼啸声中Steve大喊着，互相靠近，指尖交错。Bucky抓住的横杆被他的体重压弯。时间不够了，他们终于握住对方的手，Steve紧紧拉住他试图用上半身的力气把Bucky拉回来，但双脚无法承重仅靠一只手扣着车门令这成为太艰难的任务。横杆断裂了，掉入深渊，Steve拉着Bucky的手腕拼命不让他下坠。他怎么能放手，在这么多年相互扶持之后他怎么能放手。

但Steve太用力地抓着车厢，额外的重量令铁皮弯折变形，Bucky的手腕开始滑脱——最后车门发出挣扎般的巨响，无计可施地断裂。他们一起坠入死亡。再多的超级血清也不能保护Steve活着落到山底。

不不不不可能是这样，Steve往下滑，笔直地坠向地面，坠向黑暗深渊。Bucky已经不见了，Bucky好像被甩得很远，沉进一片白茫。

Steve先撞到山坡失去意识。Bucky也摔下来左臂几乎粉碎，身体滚了几圈就停在Steve身边不远处的坡角。白雪上开始流淌着鲜红液体，象征着他们的死亡，他们的融化。

这就是美国队长和Bucky Barnes的终结，也是冬日战士的诞生。冰雪掩盖他们毫无生气的肢体，直到他们被人从山的怀抱中发现，挖掘，修补，重铸，回到新的世界。冷。太冷了。他们再也感觉不到热意。

难怪别人叫他们鬼魂，因为除了彼此他们已经没有真正的自我。

他们觉得接下来的几天就是死去，复活，杀戮，再度死去，又为同样的目的而活。开启，关闭，重制，格式化，输入新的程序而他们无法动弹。但事实上并没有太多天，只是过了几个小时。黎明迎接他们的苏醒，他们觉得胃里一片翻江倒海，完全无法镇定。能活动手脚感觉很奇怪，明明灵魂悬空了那么久还能重新回到身体。Steve睁开眼睛发现Bucky正注视着他，惊惶又迷茫，手指在抚摸Steve胸口皮肤下隐约可见的金属肋骨。感觉不坏。Bucky坠崖后失去了一条手臂，半个肩膀，脊柱也受到损伤，而Steve则需要金属支架固定肋部，还做了一点植皮手术。

“Stevie是你吗？”说话的不是冬日战士，是完全不一样的另一个人，那个一直存在着却被锁在意识最深处的自我。

“是的，Buck，是我。”

“我们都干了什么，Steve？”

“我……”他们所做的事情太具毁灭性，Steve仿佛看见无数的尸体横陈在他们不应走过的道路上，“我不知道。”

但他知道。他什么都知道。他们两个都一清二楚。

——

“我们到底是谁？”回到Pierce跟前，两人一起问。

“你们是冬日战士。”Pierce镇定地面对这突变的场面。Bucky紧紧咬着牙，Steve冲上前掐住Pierce的喉咙。保安们立刻跟上了，枪口对准他们的脑袋。

“我们不是。”Steve可以轻松地捏扁Pierce的气管，他甚至不用力就能把对方提到半空中。“我们的名字是Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes，我们要知道真相。”

“真相会让你们生不如死。”

“我们已经是死人了！”Bucky吼道。

“并且会继续下去。”

一个俄语单词刺入他们耳中，Steve和Bucky立即倒下，失去意识躺在了地板上。紧急情况下使用的安全词。俄罗斯人为了预防这样的情况向他们灌输过好多个。他们太有价值，无法销毁，特别是因为这样微不足道的理由。Pierce整理领带，西装，轻轻朝Steve身上踢了一脚。

“给他们彻底洗脑，然后关起来。不管用什么手段就算让他们连路都不会走了也无所谓，一定要把那些记忆全部消除。”

——

“这就是传说中的冬日战士？看起来不太象诶。”

“恰恰相反，他们是最棒的武器。”Pierce带着几分怜爱，注视着监牢。冬日战士们面对面地坐在地上，双手被铁链固定，带着口枷只穿黑色长裤。其中一个满身疤痕，另一个却毫无损伤象从未参加过战斗。完美的对比样本。

“只不过，他们是不服从命令的狗。交给你了。”

——

Brock Rumlow对他们而言是个陌生人，这家伙在SHIELD的突击队里藏得很深，颇得Pierce青睐，在眼下远比他们更受信任。也许这是Rumlow第一次来到这里，或者他一直就没有走过，反正都已经不重要了。

重要的是他在对Steve下手，而Bucky无法忍受。Bucky象野兽一样咆哮却被口枷隔绝了声音，不管他怎么拼命挣扎也无法前进更多。Rumlow随身带着两根警棍、一把泰瑟枪和一把电击枪，皮带上还挂着磁力手铐。他不用子弹，不用会危及他们生命的东西，但伤害依然巨大。

Steve在地上扭动，一道足以杀死普通人的电流持续攻击他，他的牙齿咬得好紧，肌肉绷得象要断掉一样。他的口枷被扯掉了，和其他束缚器具一起丢在旁边。

“还记得教过你什么？”随着问话而来的是另一下瞄准腹部的电击。

“服从。”Steve从紧咬的牙关间挤出两个字。他的声音在痛苦的挣扎和战栗中支离破碎。他们根本不记得自己做过什么了，回忆都是黑蒙蒙的，只知道他们肯定违反了上级指令，必须受到惩罚。

Bucky再次往前扑，左腕的束缚开始松动了。

“那你们服从了吗？”

Steve还没有回答就开始尖叫，Bucky受不了了，他哭着大喊Steve的名字全力挣扎着直到左手的铁链突然断裂。他爬到Steve身边挡在他跟前，象一头野兽要保护自己的幼崽一样，纯粹的本能和天性使然。

“别他妈再动他。”Bucky的声音被口枷掩盖住了，但恨意好像从每一个缝隙里散发着。Steve在他身下抽搐，拳头在Bucky的胳膊上攥得很紧，快要捏扁那条金属。但Bucky心里只想着保护他。

“哟，多甜蜜。”Rumlow沉声说着，退到后面打量他们。Bucky简直想撕了他的脸。“我还以为你们已经没有感情这种玩意儿了呢。”

电警棍猛地击中金属左臂与肩膀的交界处，火花飞舞，Bucky浑身发抖只能咬着舌头任血腥在口中弥漫。他的手臂被电得短路了，电流窜过Bucky的身体，让他无力地倒在Steve身上忍受剧痛。Bucky的右腕还被铁链锁着，Rumlow粗暴地把他往后扯，摔到房间的另一头。

“别担心，会轮到你的。现在，乖乖地躺在那儿看着。”磁力手铐扣住他的手腕，把他与地板上的金属条牢牢吸在一起。

他无能为力，只好眼睁睁地看着Steve被折磨。电击枪，警棍，拳头。Steve的嘴角破了，血和唾液往外流。他不停地遭受殴打，Bucky只能在口枷后面哭泣，尖叫，象那些苦痛全部落在他的身上。也许就是那样。他们是冬日战士，是一个人的两个半身，Steve的痛令他感同身受因为他们是共生的，他们的大脑彼此相通。

Rumlow的嘲笑一直在耳边回响。

有一瞬间Bucky好像看见一个瘦小的金发男孩，瘦骨嶙峋又弱不禁风，在布鲁克林一条小巷里被打得奄奄一息。他看见红色的液体从伤口中流出，流到肮脏的水泥地，手指破了，鼻梁也折成很奇怪的角度，但那个小蠢货还在反抗。Bucky应该会过去把动手的混蛋一个一个踢飞才对，但这次他动不了，就那样象一抹鬼魂似地注视对方身上逐渐增多的伤。

到最后，Steve的眼睛都已经出血，血痕粘在他的脸上，狰狞的伤口象烙印。再遭到电击时他的身体都不太能抽搐了，Rumlow蹲下来，血迹斑斑的手钳住他的下巴。

“记住什么了？”

“服从。”

“你会怎么做？”

“遵守命令。”

“知道自己是谁？”

“什么都不是。”

Rumlow笑了，象是在一个再普通不过的场合里露出再诚恳不过的微笑，只是眼里毫无善意。他拍拍Steve的头发。

“好孩子。”

不做任何处理他就把口枷塞回去了，让Steve的血和汗水和体液沉积在他身下。那些水分会蒸发，干涸，留在他的皮肤上，象是惩戒的留念。

——

场景不断重复，犹如程序设定好的每一日，拷打，重复命令，拷打。监牢里只有血，汗，难以形容的酸臭的味道。他们的伤口都能先后愈合，但最终结果是换来另一场折磨。

对动物来说重复训练最有效果，他们会牢牢记住谁才是主人。

当一切到了尽头，Rumlow叫他们跪下他们就会立刻跪下，叫他们爬他们就立刻四肢着地开始爬行，叫他们互相搏斗，他们就会带着些微的犹豫半心半意地攻击对方。如果是别人，他们可以残忍、无情、果断地消灭；但他们无法伤害生命里硕果仅存的另一半。

不知过了多久Pierce终于出现了，Rumlow靠在墙边，对成果十分满意的样子。Steve和Bucky并排跪在地上，垂着头，连日的脏污还留在身上。

“他们好用了么？”Pierce随手抬起一个人的头。干结的黑色长发。

“勉勉强强，不过和刚出厂的差不多。”那双眼睛麻木而毫无生机，象吸入一切又不会吐露任何东西的黑洞。很好，这才是他们该有的样子，没有自主意识的人间兵器，除了基础需求和技巧外什么都不留。

“可以，把他们弄干净，上装备，等一下要用。”

——

脱掉仅剩的衣物踏入浴室，滚烫的水象是能冲刷掉他们的血污，汗渍，甚至皮肤。Bucky钻到淋浴下拿起肥皂开始清洗。他隔着水流望向Steve，视线沿着他矫健的肌肉滑动，滑过隐约可见的皮下金属支架，还未痊愈的重伤。

带着不知从何而来的确定，Bucky的金属手掌搭上Steve的后颈把他拉近。不管被灌输多少程序，多少认知，多少操控的意识也无法碾灭他们本能的渴求，如需要心跳来延续生命一般，对对方的渴求，这个事实单纯而无法改变。他们永远都会互相靠近，结合，成为一体。

Steve搂住他的腰上下抚摸。Bucky把额头贴着他的，眼睛一眨不眨地凝视他，生怕他下一秒就会消失，他们又要回到椅子上或者监牢里。

他们没有接吻，他们没有接吻的概念。但Steve含住Bucky的手指，轻舔着，吸吮着，全数含进口中，不怎么用力地咬他的关节。Bucky的指甲刮到Steve的舌头表面，刮到他的牙齿，Steve就慢慢地张开嘴让Bucky抽回手。他梳理Bucky湿漉漉的长发，把那些干结的地方都理得平滑。

他真温柔，怜爱的感觉好像要溢出来了似地，Bucky不知道自己几时开始流泪，不知道合着热水一起流过脸颊的是什么，他只知道Steve靠过来把那些液体都舔掉了。Steve的唇仿佛打开了一样封存太久的东西，现在他停不下来了，他只能无声地啜泣，让Steve轻而又轻地吻过他的脸颊，鼻梁，眼角。

这感觉很新，很陌生，又充满了感情，令人心碎。这感情不该属于机器人。

“你是我的。”Steve在他耳边低语，手掌牢牢地捧着他的脸，“你是我的，我会为你杀了所有人，只要你开口我就会动手。我会为你做任何事，只要是你的希望我就会达成。”

“我是你的。”Bucky将这句话当作他所能拥有的最大安慰，“我是你的。”

不是HYDRA的，不是Rumlow的，不是Pierce的，只属于Steve，永远是Steve的。他歪头咬着Steve的耳垂，咬他的耳廓，手指深深地嵌进他的肩膀。他不在乎有没有别人在看。让他们看吧。让他们知道冬日战士究竟属于谁。

——

他们拷问了三个人，往对方掌心或者脚趾上扎入短刀。Pierce在旁边看，镇定而沉稳地提问。冬兵严格按照命令行动。他们在拷问SHIELD的信息，关于Nick Fury的，Stark工业的，超级英雄联盟的秘密，即使听见了Steve和Bucky也不懂个中意义。没有人教过他们这些东西。

有人会死。总有人会。

“结果他们。”

强壮的手指扼住咽喉慢慢施压，他们知道只要一用力就能捏碎喉骨，却还是缓慢地让手下的人无法呼吸。窒息的感觉似乎很亲昵，没有外来的部分，是身体与身体的接触，在急促的喘息、挣扎、颤抖中生命逐渐流逝。尸体瘫软下来，变成一堆死去的肉与白骨，便与他们之间有了不可逾越的分界线。冬日战士是金属，是机器，是任务。

Pierce从椅子里站起来往门外走，冬日战士立刻跟在他后面，动作和步伐完全地同步。

“今晚你们还有事要做，给你们三小时准备，然后向我汇报。”Pierce忽然回头看着他们，两人猛地停下脚步。“别再让我失望。明白吗？”

“遵命，长官。”

——

他们回到不被冰冻时休息的房间，里面有薄薄的床垫和一条羊毛毯子。三小时比平常的期限要长，但他们还嫌不够。制服丢了一地，Bucky被脸朝下按在床上，插进体内的三根手指突然抽走了，空虚感让他有啜泣的冲动。Steve的分身挤在他的臀瓣间，一手握着他的手腕另一手压着他的肩膀。他的腰在优秀的柔韧性中弯成一条不可思议的曲线。

——

得到休息的命令后他们立刻就回到指定的住处。四个保安押送他们，看似很有威慑力实则无用。Bucky一路上都紧绷得不得了，杀了人以后奇怪的情愫高涨不已；Steve在旁边，步伐有力但反复握拳。Bucky的脊柱底部蓄积着一团难以克制的欲求，Steve踏出的每一步都让这份欲求随之蔓延，让Bucky膝盖都发软。在解冻和训练过后总是会这样，他忘记了自己被填满的感觉，又想念被另一人占有，那是无论经过多少事情多少时间也不会消失的本质的记忆。

门一关上Steve就推搡Bucky的背，把他压在牢固的金属墙面上。Bucky的左手胡乱拉扯了两下黑色的制服背心，力气太大撕得一塌糊涂。等一会儿他们得重新找一套外出服了。Steve跪下来解开Bucky的军靴绑带，双手拽着那坚硬的皮革使之脱离Bucky的脚。Bucky还忙着解皮带。在营地里他们的衣服上不必背着太多枪套和刀鞘，所以可以直接一把抽出来。

Steve在Bucky大腿上咬出密集的齿痕，一路向上来到他的股间。那里的皮肤光滑柔软，是一个未经触碰的领域，尖锐的牙齿轻易就能留下印记。Steve的手握住Bucky的分身，就那样轻轻地挤压着，没有套弄。Bucky感觉这象是第一次被人触碰，但又有已经重复过千百遍的错觉。他没有过去，但他的过去的确存在，矛盾的记忆压得太重，压得他发抖，压得他双手抓住Steve的头发又松开。

“停、停下。”

Steve立刻后退了，象每一次接受到命令一样反应很快。Bucky伸手触摸他的脸颊，看着Steve靠近他，把脸贴在他的腰间磨蹭的样子。

“带我去床上，干我，不然我总是觉得不象自己。”

他们一直都不属于自己，除了现在，除了这比什么都短暂的一刻。

Steve让Bucky趴在充当“床”的垫子上，膝盖大大地分开；Bucky的金属手指嵌进垫子一角，里面填充的棉花和弹簧都露了出来。Steve的胸口紧贴他后背，舌头舔过在他脖颈上流淌的汗珠，然后啃咬他的背脊，一直到后腰。

Bucky全身发紧，骨头好像要刺破皮肤冒出来，让血液混着汗液在地上蜿蜒。Steve的指甲在Bucky背部留下深红色抓痕，让他哭叫着脚趾蜷缩，将他撕成了碎片。Bucky的后穴被又热又湿的东西舔过，紧致的穴口肌肉也得到抚慰，还有两根手指停在入口。

“你他妈快干，直接插进来。”

触感消失了，Bucky知道Steve正在润滑手指。Steve会满足Bucky的要求但他将始终保有自己的节奏。两根手指非常缓慢地深入，慢得犹如折磨，却带给他美妙的痛感。这是Bucky渴望的全部。痛苦也好，触摸也好，他能理解并体会的情感也好。这让他呻吟着紧闭上眼，臀部高高地翘在空中。不过Steve很固执地扶着他的腰不让他往后动。

“操，操你快点。”

“你真着急。”

“要是你直接上我就不用催了好吗。”

Steve俯下身，两根手指完全没入他体内，往下按着。他靠在Bucky后颈笑得很坏。

“你希望我是你的主人，狠狠地干你，好像那是你唯一的用途？”

“求你。”Bucky呜咽，迎合体内两根不停按压的手指，那手指在戳刺某个点，某个能让他的分身弹跳着，让欲火升腾四肢都无力的一点。“求你，我什么都愿意做，什么都愿意为你去做。”

Steve让他别出声，一边咬他的耳垂一边进出手指，弯曲，扩张，直至他体内湿润而松弛。Steve慢慢抽回手，挤上更多润滑，再加上第三根填满Bucky的身体。这一次他动得更快，让Bucky脑子里一片混乱象要爆炸。他模模糊糊地想起有一次他们去杀了一个政府官员，Bucky偷偷地收起那家伙的小包装润滑剂。好像后来他们就用上了，比起一开始用唾液来得方便好多。

他的脖子后面被一只手按住了，拇指在他剧烈搏动的脉搏上压得很深。Bucky的身体在颤抖，头发散乱着额头上都是汗。他的脸颊埋在垫子里，嘴巴半张着，断断续续地呻吟。Bucky渴望被Steve操开，被他填满，被他占据最深的地方。三根手指根本不够，还要更多，多得可以弥补那么多年的空虚。

Steve终于决定更进一步；Bucky早已崩溃，四肢无力地散开。Steve慢慢推进他体内，先是一点点然后猛地刺入。Bucky的身体抽搐，在接受了Steve全部后才终于恢复意识。无形的电线松解了，又缠绕住他们肢体接触的部位，紧紧地包裹着象通了电流一样把冬日战士焊接在一起，让他们重新结合成为一个人。这些线不会再松开。它们会永远缠绕在那儿，永远不让他们分离。

“操我，Steve，再深一点，就把我当成你的婊子。”

Steve的喘息吹进他耳朵里，在他的脖子侧面吸吮出一个很大的圆形吻痕。他的抽插已经很激烈，Bucky狠狠咬着嘴，有血流出来，停在他的唇边成为快乐的点缀。肉体拍击的声音象金属齿轮的旋转。是梦里的触感，是如真又似幻的触感。一个鬼魂怎么才能感觉到穿透他身体的手？

“你是我的，全部都是我的。”Steve在他耳边呢喃，“你的皮肤是我的。你的嘴也是我的。”他的舌头舔过Bucky自己在嘴唇上咬出来的伤口，告白的话语就直接流进他口中，“你的血液也是我的。”

这是他们最接近亲吻的一次。

Bucky欲语还休，Bucky不知道怎么表达。他感觉到一阵全然陌生的，只因Steve才存在的情愫，他想说那个字，那个应该在这火热的瞬间，在他们最亲密的时刻存在的字。Bucky好像看见一块薄薄的窗帘，一片温暖的日光，窗外是布鲁克林的喧嚣，隔着单薄的墙壁传来邻居家留声机播放的音乐。那时快要到中午了，他还躺在床上。

然后瘦小的金发男孩过来了，站在床边，虽然没有穿衣服但并不簌簌发抖。他看起来很幸福，很满足，湛蓝的眼眸那么生气勃勃又那么熟悉，他对Bucky露出的微笑仿佛是在看着世上最美好的存在。那个字就在Bucky嘴边，最后落在晨间的日光中。Bucky一边一边说着那个字象是某种誓言，那个L打头的闭音节单词。

他忘记到底是什么单词了，如果可以他愿意尖叫着喊出来。

现在压在他身上的是一个强壮的身体，让Bucky充满安全感。在暴风骤雨般的渴望中，凶猛激烈的抽插是唯一能安抚他的东西。Bucky想要被干得失去理智，想要让Steve占有他的全部。

Steve在他耳边呻吟，那声音原始而嗜血。Bucky在他突兀的抽离中呜咽，穴口空虚地绞紧。然后Steve火热地射在他背上。鲜红的伤疤和白浊的体液，凌乱的景色。Bucky觉得刺痛，又觉得那是他的渴望。Bucky愿意等它干涸，等它粘附在身上，等它埋藏于自己内心深处成为回忆。

Steve倒在Bucky身边，他扳过Bucky让他的后背贴在胸口，拉起他的腿架在腰上。Bucky的分身被Steve套弄，紧握着，用力地快速地抚慰。在Steve的怀里Bucky无比柔顺，只是供他享受的肉体；但Bucky又觉得这时候的自己比任何时候都要象一个人。其他的都不重要，只有Steve。Steve。Steve。

Bucky啜泣着被牢牢地抱在怀里高潮了。他觉得身体轻盈，快要融化进一片明亮的火光。Steve的手是他唯一的依靠，是唯一不让他破碎的屏障。

事后他们面对面躺着，那个布鲁克林的小个子又出现了。Bucky抚摸Steve的脸，双手捧着他的下巴，手指碰到他的嘴唇，划过眼底，睫毛，在他发间穿梭。

“你永远都摆脱不了了，你已经是我的一部分。我们是一样的，你是我，我是你，我们会一辈子不分开。”

“我会和你在一起。”

这句话应该有另一半，另一个他无法回忆的结尾。Steve总觉得如果他能完整地回忆，就可以从这个金属的牢笼里脱身。所以他一遍又一遍地说：“我会和你在一起。”

可那不够。冰雪还是沉下来，困住了他们。

——

“你相信我们会有不一样的生活吗？在所有的任务都完成以后，过上别的日子？”Steve问。他们正坐在公园长椅上监视着十尺开外另一张椅子上的目标。这天太阳很好，穿着普通人的服装感觉十分别扭。唯一令人安心的就是身上绑的武器和防弹背心。

他们看似普通，普通得令人害怕，令人想笑。

Bucky斟酌着。也许，可能，生活会主动拐到其他方向；也许那就可以解释为什么世上有那么多糟糕的东西，为什么他们会坐在这里象毫无生气的空荡荡的尸体。

“没考虑过这个。”为什么要想象不可能拥有的东西？

“我也没想过，只是……”Steve耸肩，肌肉和骨骼微微一动，“只是觉得我好像上辈子就认识你了，在很久很久以前的时候。”

“也许吧。”没有必要说出他也有同样的想法；象一条无尽的长廊中Steve始终在他身边，变幻莫测的道路上从未动摇的陪伴。“也可能只是你对于我们的另一种想象，就是，如果我们活着会过得怎样之类。”

目标收拾起书本准备离开了。再过二十秒他们也会跟上去，装作一对散步的好友。而他们是人群中的鬼魂。尘世中早已死去的人。

“可惜人不能死第二次。”Bucky说。他们缓步走着，眼睛望着前方，但Bucky还能看见Steve勾起的嘴角，感觉他的手指抚摸自己左腕原本会有脉搏，现在却只剩下金属机械感的那一点。

“我们会找到方法的。”

Bucky不知道他指的是杀掉一个死人还是其他别的事。不过那也不重要。

除了任务以外都不重要。

 

END


End file.
